Moonlit Prom Night
by Chiyo Reikan
Summary: MattxGenderbendNear. It's prom night and Matt has an aching feeling from watching his love sit all alone... he decides to step up.


Came back from my own prom last night and I wanted to try something new...

Important: No matter how deliciously addicting yaoi is... females do have a role in life too. *blush*

Enjoy~

~x~

What is prom ...?

We'll it's a party for graduating seniors, the general population knows. And it's supposed to be ... fun.

Right?

If fun includes seeing your secret love sitting all alone doing nothing in particular as she silently gazing at her pale soft hands having nothing to do upon being forced to come for sheer show.

Well, if that was prom, Matt found it to be absolutely unexciting and pointless at this moment.

'Hey, Ma-'

'I, uh, gotta go ... help out ... Nimbo with ... something,' He had to keep rejecting girls, the occasional guilt setting in at times, or hide from them and the message never seems to get across!

What made it twice as nerve-wracking was that some guys had the nerve to ask Near to dance, even though they were full on guilty on harassing her during these stressful high school years. Matt was sure he was blessed (or rather she was) since she refused each time.

He fleed into the group of dressed up teens, still getting a good enough view of Near. She was now gazing up at the ceiling. This year was a universal theme so the cosmos hung above the young adults, projected stars soaring about as if trying to find escape into the real world. Matt couldn't help but see how distant she looked, especially since she wasn't smiling. In fact, Near never smiled and she could still pull off a beautiful look. The only time he was able to get her to laugh and show happiness was in middle school but then, Mello came in and Matt couldn't seem to get the abandoned girl out of his head even if he guiltily admits forgetting her some time in their growing. Matt would't have been surprised if she didn't remember him.

'Dude, what's up?' Mello walked up to his seated buddy who seemed to be starting into space.

'... why do you think she always stays to herself?'

Mello looked in the direction the Matt was and scoffed.

'Probably looking to give someone a private lap dance.'

It didn't cross Matt's mind to think of being that someone since he couldn't imagine Near in such acts. So, he went instinctive and took Mello's comment offensive considering it was his sweet innocent crush he was talking about.

His pure white... small... perfect Near.

'Why do you have to be such a dick?'

'I'm just telling an opinion that may be. And since when did you become so Romeo about miss anti-social?'

'When you backed her into a corner with no one to come to!'

Matt realized he was at the peak of yelling now as some people beginning to gaze at them, waiting for the heat to build up.

'And you're proud, aren't you? Go on, enjoy your self.' Matt got up and walked through the crowd to finally stop in front of his little snow white, looking for some type of escape.

'Wanna go somewhere besides here?' Matt held out his hand.

Near looked at him a bit baffled but then slowly relaxed. Matt could see the smile upon her features, shyly hiding, instantly diminishing his anger.

'Sure.' Her voice, laced with peace, had him in a trance as she took his hand and got up. Matt had to squeeze a couple of times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Luckily she didn't seem to mind.

It had been raining but it seemed to have died down. This made the opportunity perfect for Matt. He lead Near to the balcony, no one else would've cared to look for, and inwardly praised himself as he heard Near gasp.

'Amazing, huh,' Leaning on the banister, he gazed at her from the corner of his exposed eyes.

She nodded and placed her hands on the only barrier keeping her from falling into an unlikely doom.

'Really amazing.'

_But not as amazing as you_, Matt thought as he continued to look at her. She didn't get a glow from the moon but did as if they were feeding source off of each other. The air was still murky and somewhat warm from the rainfall, yet as it blew coolly at them, her hair flowing with the passing breeze as naturally as can be.

'Beautiful ...' He loudly marveled.

'Me ... or the scenery...?' The glitter adorning her face and moonlight were bright, bringing out her deep sea eyes. Matt didn't need to contemplate on his answer, but she seemed to think the latter on her choices.

'You,' He would have started an embarrassed blushing fit, have his honesty not been modest.

Her smile was visible now, no hint of discomfort. 'Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself, Matt. However ... ' She tip-toed and reached out, ruffling his hair, getting the usual ruffled look Matt called his norm appearance.

When she had reached up Matt could smell her perfume. A wave of familiarity hit him: Near had always had a sweet scent; faint but there: roses. 'I like you the way you are. Do you think your parents will disagree?'

Matt blinked and smiled. 'Nah ... '

Near sweetly smiled at him and Matt found it automatic as his hand caressed her pale cheek.

'But I don't really prefer your goggles down ... I think the moon agrees too.' He had actually left them on the way here... Matt smirked nonetheless, not realizing his own set of dark blue eyes beaming, to Near's silent adoration.

'Mail, do you think I've forgotten about you?' She asked, escaping his grasp to return to her silent conversation with the air and the moon.

He scratched behind his head. She got him with his name. 'Er ... actually y- yeah ... ' He let out a wary breath. 'Look, Near I didn't mean to forget about you. It's just Mello distracted me and I know that's not an excuse but-'

Near smiled and Matt stopped babbling, not being able to tell what it was for.

'It's alright. I admit ... it hurt,' her expression was sorrowful but she kept her ghost smile as she continued, 'but I had hope you'd come back. Friend ... or not. You're a good person Matt.'

Matt replied back consciously. '"Or not?" You mean ... I would have hurt you?'

Near stopped distantly gazing and turned to Matt, inching closer if not all gracefully and deliberately. 'No, I mean something else, Matt.'

They leaned closer and closer ... until Matt felt the guilt bubbling and backed up to apologize. That was until Near grabbed his tie and pressed her lips against his.

There was a light touch of lip gloss. Cherry? Matt didn't know. He was beyond shocked but, seeing Near all for this had him snap and eventually lean down and wrapped his arm around her waist and one lifting her face.

The proximity was so enticing, her small frame and perfectly formed petite chest pressed confidently against Matt getting him a bit giddy. Her hands snaked around his neck and she lovingly stroked his hair.

When they parted, it felt as if an electrical band popped somewhere between them. Matt was too immersed to see Near's shock.

'Wow ... '

Near giggled, barely audible as she grazed her lips. ' ... I'm glad.'

' ...?'

'I'm glad I got to see you before we left.' Matt adored the small pink tint upon her placid, sadly toned appearance and suddenly he realized her worries.

They would be graduating in ... Two weeks? Two weeks would go by in a flash.

'We'll work it out ...' _I- I'll work it out._ Matt wasn't sure if he was trying to convince himself or the beauty before him. He rubbed her bare shoulder with his thumb giving her enough space to embrace him.

'We will?' She hoping looked up into his eyes.

Matt smiled and nodded and said: 'For you, I will... even if Mello has a chainsaw,' before kissing Near on her forehead then some passionately upon her lips.

They could hear foot steps so they shyly broke apart and gazed over the balcony.

'Now, taking the votes of our favorite coupling for this year's prom!'

Their fingers entwined but then they both froze altogether.

'Our Queen, Near! And ... joining her up on the dance floor is her king ... Matt!'

'Huh?'

Eager voices and distant mutters like, "Where are they?" And "You saw them right?" Echoed through the halls before them.

'Found them!'

The new couple was taken aback as they were lead to the dance floor, some shocked and jealous faces taking place. Then, a slow song came up and they looked at each other. Matt only smirked as he held Near against him and glided across the floor in sync with her. She wasn't the least embarrassed as Matt's smile seemed to captivate her.

They danced and danced and _kissed_, drawing some adoring sounds.

They did make a promise that night, and despite the difficulties that may have gotten in the way... they always remembered where it all started:

At their moonlit prom night.

~x~

Lol guys I found out that one of the lines I wrote was the name of a song that, ironically, I sang for graduation

A/N: Short and sweet.

Hey girls... I believe that there is no "Prince Charming"... but there is _your_ prince charming. And he may be imperfect but he is _your _prince charming for a reason.

So to let your dreams down softly, stop looking for _the one_ and look for _the one for __**you**_.

You too guys~

I also believe food is in order =p=

Oh: I didn't add their appearances since I was being lazy but here:

Near: Hair up to her upper back, naturally in curls. She wore a white bust opened dress that ended around her knees in a puffy display. She has angel styled jewelry, silver shoes, a tiara and glitter mascara.

Matt: A crisp white collar shirt with a vest and a red tie with black slacks and dress shoes.

By the way, I'm making two different writing styles between my drabbles (one-shots, two-shots and such) and chapter stories.

**Reikan Out.**


End file.
